


Logan's New Book

by Impsc



Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [2]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impsc/pseuds/Impsc
Summary: Logan goes exploring on his own
Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997491
Kudos: 4





	Logan's New Book

**Author's Note:**

> no danger, just a smart boi finding a new book to read

Logan liked to read. Or, more accurately, he liked to learn things, and he found that books had a lot to teach.

Unfortunately, there are not a lot of books on the Neverland. The near tropical woods and the often sandy beaches are not a very conducive environment for them. Even so, the number of books on the island is not zero. Everything that comes to the island is something from the mainland that has been lost. And books do get lost fairly often, usually from libraries missing one or two from their inventory, or during a move, or when they are sadly abandoned, for whatever reason.

Logan was also, as far as he knew, the only one who could read. He had tried to teach Roman and Patton once, but Roman never sat still long enough to learn anything, and Patton kept asking questions Logan did not know how to answer. He didn’t understand why what was so easy for him was so hard for them, but he supposed as long as he could read, he could just tell the others what things said. He couldn’t write very well yet, but he could do his name pretty good. He _would_ teach Patton and Roman to at least write their own names, it couldn’t be _that_ hard.

Logan has three books that he keeps stacked very neatly in his corner of the treehouse. One is Alice in Wonderland, an old version with black and white illustrations. Logan doesn’t understand what the story is supposed to be, but that is part of why he likes it. He enjoys trying to make sense of something that doesn’t make sense at all. The second is The Dragon of Lonely Island, which is almost four stories in one. Sometimes, when Roman is tired, Logan will read one of the dragon’s stories to them instead. The third is a very water damaged dictionary. Logan is trying to learn all of the words in it, and he is very frustrated when comes across a section too damaged to read.

Today, Logan has a feeling. Normally, he doesn’t trust feelings, because he doesn’t know where they come from, but this is a good feeling. He’s going to find a new book today. Besides, even if he doesn’t, there’s no harm in looking, right?

Logan put together his things, which consisted of asking Patton for a snack (and he received several bananas and some kind of baked thing that didn’t look very good, but Patton looked proud of it and Logan wasn’t sure how he managed to bake it so he didn’t say anything), cleaning his glasses on his shirt, and putting on his tie, which was a long indigo strip of fabric tied loosely around his neck, which he thought made him look very professional. (And he really really likes the color but, don’t tell anyone). (Also indigo is currently his favorite word).

He headed for the beach where he had found two out of his three current books, named the Beach of Lost Things on his map because it was the place where the most lost things seemed to end up. He thought he might start there and then follow the shoreline until he got close-ish to the pirate’s cove. He had wanted to called the pirate’s area Pirate’s Cove on the map, but Roman wanted to come up with something more creative for the “villain’s lair” as he put it, so it was blank for now.

It was a very nice day, though it was a little windy; the map kept blowing into his face. Windy was good though, it usually meant more lost things, for some reason. Logan absentmindedly counted his steps as he walked. It was generally close to the same number of steps from the house to the Beach, but sometimes it was very many too short or long. He wished he had a better way to measure the distance other than just his walking, that was probably why it wasn’t accurate, but he wished he could make sure.

He arrived on the sunny beach, light on the white sand reflecting brightly off of his glasses, making a little light on the ground. He walked around kind of sideways for a few minutes, trying to see if it would reflect off anything shiny possibly buried in the sand. Nothing in this part of the beach, though.

He sighed and moved on to the bushes, or if not bushes, the part of the beach where the grass was growing thicker, requiring Logan to put his hands to the ground and feel for anything hiding there.

“Ouch!”

Logan yanked his hand out of the grass to find a small crab attached to his thumb.

“Hey, let go!” He tried to grab the other end of it to pull it off, but it was wiggling so much that he couldn’t. “Get off!” He shook his hand as quickly as he could. With one final swing of his arm, the crab finally went flying. Unfortunately, so did Logan, as, in his haste to get rid of the crab, he stumbled and fell backward into the grass.

He looked to see what he had tripped over, and was pleasantly surprised to find what looked like another book. A big one, too, it looked like! He lifted it, with a bit of effort, from the ground and wiped the extra sand off it. Hardcover, too, that would probably mean less water damage. The title seemed to be in weird, curvy writing that Logan couldn’t read, with many different illustrations around it that reminded him of the ones in Alice and Wonderland, except these were colored in. He opened the cover with some nervous excitement; what if the whole book was in the curvy lettering?

Thankfully, only the chapter titles were like that, and there was a list in front of the book that had the names in normal letters anyway. That was called a glossary, right? He’d have to check the dictionary. Logan flipped through the pages, which had black and white illustrations here and there, and skimmed enough to tell that instead of one big story like he thought, it looked like this book was a bunch of little stories. “Fairy tales”, according to the inside cover.

Logan was tempted to just sit here and read for the rest of the day, but he remembered that there _were_ other useful lost things besides books, and he couldn’t sit here all day, he didn’t want to walk back in the dark. He set the book out where he could see it, as it was pretty heavy and he didn’t want to carry it if he didn’t have to, and searched around the rest of the beach.

After a few hours and a lunch break (Patton’s baked thing tasted strange but pretty good, actually) he didn’t find anything useful, but he did find an odd looking gold coin that he knew Roman would love, and no lost things but a teeny red flower with yellow around the edges that Patton would find adorable.

Logan was quite tired by this point, having made his way down the beach and over a few large rocks, moving the book as he went. The sun was lowering in the sky as well, all good signs it was time to head back.

He headed for the tree house, counting his steps again. He wondered what adventures Roman and Patton had gotten up to that day. They always seemed to have good ones when he wasn’t there. He’d probably hear the story before bed. He hefted the book in his arms, wishing he had something to carry it in. Thankfully, this seemed to be one of the much too little steps before he got back times, which didn’t make sense but at least he could put the book down sooner.

He stopped at the foot of the treehouse, wondering how he was going to get up the ladder since he needed both hands to lift the book. At the moment, however, the ladder was pulled up into the house. Logan sighed, knowing what was coming.

“Roman, Patton?”

Patton’s face popped out of the trapdoor the ladder usually fell out of. “Hey, Logan! Hang on, I’ll get the ladder-“

“Not so fast, compadre!” interrupted Roman, shoving his face through the trapdoor as well. “What if he is an imposter!” Patton looked worried suddenly. Logan rolled his eyes. _Every time_. “You must give us the password first, possible faux-gan!”

“What if I just didn’t want to, hm?” asked Logan.

“Well then we would leave you to die in the night, obviously!” said Roman, attempting to wave his arms dramatically and nearly falling out of the trapdoor.

“Die?!” said Patton, staring at Roman with wide, worried eyes.

“Well, not die,” said Roman, looking vaguely guilty. “We would, um, have to bring him up here and make him our prisoner, of course.”

Logan wanted to ask what he would do with this hypothetical prisoner after that, but his arms were getting tired. “The password is still Dragon Witch, and I really must insist you change it soon if you are going to insist on using it at all.”

“I’m just trying to keep the villains, such as her, out! She’d never guess her own name!” protested Roman as Patton swung the ladder down. They got the heavy book up by tying a vine to Patton’s dish basket and pulling it up that way after Logan explained his predicament.

Patton put some dinner together and Logan shared the rest of his food that he hadn’t eaten and Roman, surprisingly, thought Logan, seemed very preoccupied with the book he had brought back, especially after he told him they were all short stories called fairy tales. He didn’t even seem as interested in the coin, though Patton loved the little flower.

“So, what did you two do today?” asked Logan as they all got ready for bed.

“Hey Logan?” asked Roman, holding the new book out.

“Yes?”

“Can we maybe tell you tomorrow?” Logan raised his eyebrows. Roman opened the book hurriedly to a page with an illustration of a man with a tiny crown, much like Roman’s paper one. “Can we read this story tonight?”

“Ooh!” said Patton, leaning over Roman to look at the picture. “Roman, that looks just like you!”

Roman turned faintly red and held the book out further. “I just want to hear this story tonight.”

Logan took the book with a small smile. Patton clapped and Roman grinned and they settled on either side of Logan as he set the book in his lap and began to read.

“Once upon a time…”

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, they're not all about Logan, but there will probably be at least one solo adventure for each of them eventually


End file.
